A Present to Die For
by Vaerin7
Summary: It's Sasuke birthday, so Kakashi takes them to Metal, the gambling town.  That was his first mistake.  The drinking game was his second.  Now Sasuke finds himself waking up next to Naruto, his new 'wife'.  What's a guy to do?


A Present to Die For

The streets are bustling, people running around everywhere within the crowded village of Metal. Team seven is on vacation with their sensei and Umino Iruka, the group taking their time to enjoy the village listed as the greatest gambling village around. Tsunade allowed Kakashi to take his team to celebrate Sasuke's sixteenth birthday, though the teen protested vehemently. Not long ago, Sasuke learned Kakashi was his father and a snow leopard demon. Two weeks ago, the seal placed by Nori broke and released the demonic chakra it fed off of. At that point in time, he was also informed that Kakashi is the Demon Lord of Shadow and he is his only heir… which he took rather well, he thought. At least he started talking to him again… it was a week later, but it was progress. Now, however, Uchiha Sasuke is sitting in the bar of their hotel listening to the ping of machines and the screams of lucky gamblers. Naruto is at his side, Sai and Sakura sitting across from them and Kakashi is somewhere off with Iruka. Currently, Naruto and Sakura are trying to convince him to join them in a drinking contest.

"Come on, Sasuke, what's the worst that could happen?" Sakura wonders.

Sasuke stares at her as though she's lost her mind, glancing around at all the inebriated strangers hanging off one another. She notes his look immediately, blushing at the raised brow he sends her way. Sai chuckles at them, glancing to Naruto as the blonde gazes at those around them happily.

"Please, Sasuke?" Sakura tries again.

"Not a chance," he frowns. "this is the last place I want to consume alcohol."

"Sasuke…"

"No. I have absolutely no intention of getting drunk off my ass, unintentionally getting married to some idiot I can't stand, and eventually being the laughing stock of the village after getting a divorce."

"You're so over dramatic," Sakura scoffs rolling her eyes. "Come on, I really want the prize."

"I hardly think a trip to Water Country and a suitcase full of coins is worth my lifetime of humiliation."

"Sasuke, you're the only one other than Naruto who doesn't get drunk!"

"So, ask Naruto to help you."

"He says it'd be more fun if he were competing against you," she whines.

"Come on, Teme," Naruto pouts with those god-awful puppy eyes.

Sasuke stares at him a moment, willing himself to look away. No one has ever won against Naruto's puppy eyes, not even himself. If he can look away in the next three seconds, he just might have a chance.

*One… Two… Damn it, his eyes are hypnotic! * Sasuke screams within his mind. *Who can look away from him when his eyes practically put you in a trance? *

His resolve has broken down, a sigh of misery leaving him as Naruto cheers at his victory. Naruto's eyes, the blue that could shame both sea and sky, have the ability to hold onto those that look within them much like his own Sharingan. He's never told anyone, but Naruto's demonic power deals with life and all those around him are at his mercy. He laughs viciously within his mind, grinning like an idiot as Sasuke stands and nods to Sakura. She cheers happily, hugging Naruto close as they celebrate.

The sun shines in on Sasuke as he opens his eyes, yawning and stretching his tired body. He has no hangover and his mind is screaming at him to remember something of the utmost importance, but other than that he finds nothing wrong with him. He turns to crawl over the bed to go take a shower, stopping abruptly at the sight of someone else in his bed. He frowns and growls slightly to himself, praying not everything he predicted came true.

*Okay, so… I got drunk, big deal, * he muses nervously. *It can't be as bad as I thought… right? *

He carefully moves the blankets to show spiky blonde locks, his breath catching in his throat as he removes them further… to reveal his best friend. Naruto mumbles to himself and shifts, drawing his left hand up to his pillow with a soft smile. On his ring finger, is a small diamond gripped in the mouth of a tiny gold fox that wraps around his finger with a tail curled beneath its head. Sasuke stares a moment, and then abruptly passes out.

When next he wakes, Naruto is still asleep and he still hasn't figured out how to deal with his newly developed problem. When Naruto does wake, he'll be lucky if the blonde fox doesn't kill him. He sighs and decides to break it to him later… someplace with a lot of witnesses. He jots down a note, tapping it to the mirror and grabbing some clothes before making a break for Kakashi's room.

*What a birthday present, * he sighs in misery.

Kakashi is still asleep with Iruka when he knocks on the door, the silver haired snow leopard opening the door with a yawn and setting sleepy eyes on his cub. The first thing he notes is the fact that he's still in his pajamas, thinking he simply had a nightmare… which has been the case numerous times. The second thing he notices is the scent of sex and alcohol handing on him like a shroud.

"What's wrong, cub? Why are you still in your pajamas?" he asks curiously.

"Can I use your shower? I… uh… well…"

"Have a late night visitor?" he teases.

"Isn't that always what happens here?" Sasuke grumbles in annoyance.

"Yep, that's why I brought Iruka with me," Kakashi grins. "So… who was your visitor?"

"… I'll tell you later."

"Come on in, but be quiet… Iruka's still sleeping."

Naruto wakes, yawning and sighing happily. For some reason, he feels like a million bucks. He glances at the mirror next to the bed, blinking a moment before rereading the note and going white. The note is neatly scrawled, the writing elegant in its short message. It reads, 'Gone downstairs, meet me there. Love, your new hubby'. Naruto looks down at his ring finger, staring at the ring a moment before screaming bloody murder.

Sasuke is eating breakfast with Sakura and Sai, who seem to be much friendlier than yesterday. Sasuke smirks, smelling Sai on Sakura and knowing he wasn't the only one that had a visitor last night. As he's reaching for his juice, something heavy slams against his side and he's sent down to sprawl on the floor. Naruto is atop his stomach, panic clearly written across his face as he babbles incoherently to his best friend.

"Whoa, Naruto-Dobe, calm down," Sasuke remarks. "Slow down a bit and tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"You were right! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I made you participate in that contest, I'm so sorry! I did something stupid last night and if I hadn't of convinced you to drink you would've been there to stop me!"

"You got married, right?" Sasuke asks with an exasperated sigh.

"… How'd you know?" Naruto wonders in shocked awe.

Sasuke sighs and holds up his own finger, a plain gold band shining beneath the casino lights. Naruto's face pales a minute, and then the color gradually returns as he calms. His eyes dart back and forth, struggling to locate a positive side to this positively unbelievable occurrence.

"Well… uh…at least we aren't strangers," he tries.

"_That's_ a plus," Sasuke remarks sarcastically. "And there's absolutely _no_ _way_ Tsunade and our friends aren't going to find this even _more_ hilarious than if we were _strangers_, no… not at all."

"… He's got a point, Naruto," Sakura says with a chuckle. "It _is_ pretty funny. But… at least I got my prize!"

"I'm so happy for you, really I am," Sasuke mutters flatly.

"So… are you guys getting a divorce?" Sai wonders.

"You can't get one here, we have to wait until we get home," Sasuke sighs. "At least we can try to enjoy the rest of our vacation, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Naruto pouts. "I suppose having you for an alpha won't be that terrible… You're pretty fair and don't boss me around much."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll figure out what you're talking about eventually," Sasuke remarks slowly. "For now, however, why don't we find something to do?"

"Sounds great, I think we should…" Sakura starts.

"No! No more ideas from you," the young Uchiha frowns. "Your last idea was a total _disaster_, so this time _I'm_ picking what we do."

"No way, you'll have us sitting in our rooms until it's time to go home," Naruto huffs. "_I_ should pick what we're doing."

"Why don't we just walk the mall, that's safe enough," Sai smiles.

"… Fine," Naruto states.

"Sounds… safe," Sasuke mutters.

"Great idea, I'll get my purse!" Sakura cheers.

Somewhere in the midst of the food court, Sasuke finds he's lost Naruto and growls lowly in his throat. He's never felt so possessive of the humans he's slept with, but get a decent demon in his bed and he'd kill to keep it that way. Naruto, much to his dismay, is a more than decent demon and he's afraid he'll refuse to release him once the time comes. As a Kitsune, Naruto sees being marked as a violation of his freedom and will kill any who try. Sasuke, however, was lucky enough to appeal to his human side and get a ring on his finger. It's nothing like being marked and can be removed at any time, so Naruto isn't apt to feel the need to torment him for a prolonged amount of time. Now, unfortunately, his demonic side is fighting to hunt down his little fox.

*Naruto is Kyuubi's youngest prodigy, * he reminds himself uneasily. *He's more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, if he's in trouble I'll know… we've always had a sixth sense pertaining to one another. *

Naruto, on the other hand, is roaming not too far from his hubby. He needed a breath of fresh air, as being too near Sasuke has been causing him mixed emotions enough to place him in shock. Whereas his human side sees this as a huge misunderstanding between two best friends, that's not exactly what his demonic side is offering up. Naruto is an alpha female, as all submissive demons are referred to as female. It's a rare submissive demon that won't lay down for anyone that isn't stronger than them…Sasuke has proven stronger than him on too many occasions to count. Being submissive, he sees Sasuke, who's an extremely powerful dominant strong enough to push any dominant into submission, as his alpha. In fact, he's learning that he's seen him as such for a very long time. He wants no one but Sasuke to dominate him, yet he knows Sasuke's particular species takes many mates and he doesn't know how he would handle that.

*Man, this sucks big time, * he whines mentally. *I can't believe I fell for Sasuke; the one demon I swear is more promiscuous than a kitsune! *

"Naruto-Dobe, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke calls. "I was gonna let you roam a bit, but everyone's ready to go."

"I just needed space to think," he sighs.

"Well, come on, we don't want to leave you behind."

The hotel is quiet that night, Sasuke snoozing on his bed and Naruto taking a shower. He locked the door in case Sasuke managed to get ideas, though Sasuke assured him he was in absolutely no way tempted to have shower sex with him… not before he started wondering what he looked like in the shower, any way. There's a knock on the door, Sasuke getting up to answer it with a grumble and Naruto peering out the bathroom door he cracked open a bit. Upon opening the door, Sasuke starts at seeing a scantily clad female in a naughty maid's outfit. This female he knows, as he slept with her the first night they were here. She was a minx in bed, but the nagging reminder of Naruto eats away at him. Would he feel guilty screwing someone other than his 'wife'?

*Hell no, * he answers himself inwardly taking a second look at the woman.

"Room service," she smiles fetchingly. "How may I service you?"

"… Is that a trick question?" he asks.

"No," she giggles. "I heard you were frustrated and thought I could help out… what do you think?"

"… Wow," Sasuke murmurs. "This hotel has everything."

"I also heard it was your birthday yesterday, but I missed it," she pouts. "So we have all night tonight to make up for it."

The bathroom door opens and Naruto walks out, dressed and ready for bed. He walks over to Sasuke and the woman, Sasuke immediately worried about what he'll think. He's tempted to shut the door in the woman's face to appear innocent, but Naruto smiles at him. The woman is about to ask what's going on, they can both see that, and Sasuke knows if he says they're married she'll go away.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower," Naruto smiles. "Sai takes forever. Well… have fun. Excuse me… uh… sexy maid, but I need to get back to my room."

"No problem," she smiles. "Have a good night."

"I'd say the same to you, but my best friend has never left anyone unsatisfied," Naruto grins. "At least… that's what everyone dying to get his number tells me."

"Goodnight, Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Night," he says.

Sasuke lets the female in, watching Naruto knock on Sakura's door. He lets him alone, going back to the woman that's about to make his night. Naruto waits until Sasuke shuts the door, and then walks away from Sakura's. He needs to take a walk, sort out his emotions and demonic instincts… talk to his mother.

Sasuke wakes with a smile on his face, completely relaxed and satisfied. The woman next to him is still asleep, so he nudges her awake and she gets up to clean their mess. Sasuke is a rough lover, but she has no regrets as he's also a beautiful lover. She noticed the ring on his finger, but decided that if he wanted to sleep with her that's a bonus for her and it's his wife's fault for not keeping tabs on him. He's gone after his shower, walking over to Sakura's room and knocking.

"Hey, Sasuke," she remarks in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I want to talk with Naruto," he says.

"I don't know where he is," she says slowly as she watches the slutty maid leave the room ruffled and smiling.

"He slept here last night, didn't he? I watched him knock," Sasuke says getting a bit worried.

"No, no one was here when I answered the door last night," she shrugs. "I thought it was a prank, or a drunken couple realized it wasn't their room."

Sasuke frowns, leaving her without another word and searching downstairs for Naruto. He finds the blonde sitting at a table eating breakfast, wearing his pajamas still and not seeming to mind one bit as people walk past snickering at him. Sasuke sits across from him, glaring in his general direction.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto grins. "Is the room safe now?"

"Why didn't you stay with Sakura?" he asks quietly. "You could've been hurt last night on your own."

"I can take care of myself, don't forget that," Naruto frowns. "Besides, I needed to take a walk… I needed to think."

"About what?"

"Well… I'm a kitsune and I'm supposed to be promiscuous…"

"You took a walk to think about having sex with other people just because I did?" Sasuke growls. "Did you find someone to screw you? Did you have fun?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Naruto grins. "I took a walk because kitsune don't normally have relationships with demons that take more than one mate… they get jealous easily. They think they should be enough for their mates, so they only sleep with mates that take a single mate."

"You should've said something."

"I can't change your spots, Sasuke-teme, or your instincts," Naruto laughs. "I'm okay with it, honest. I'm not giving you any, so you have to get it from somewhere. Predators like you find control over your libido particularly difficult, so my not sleeping with you is practically begging you to find another who will."

"Naruto…"

"It's okay," Naruto assures. "I came to terms with it last night. Let's just make a deal, okay?"

"What deal?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"No matter who you sleep with, you don't stay with them afterward… you have to come back to me."

"… I can do that."

That day, the group packs up and heads home. Sasuke is already wary about reaching Konoha, as he really doesn't want to get a divorce, but Naruto is very excited as he always is. He's talking animatedly to Sakura and Sai, but Kakashi is watching his cub's thoughtful and bitter expression. He knows exactly what's going through his mind, yet he doesn't have anything to ease his mind. Kitsune simply don't belong with demons that take more than one mate and Sasuke can't change the fact that he has a taste for many lovers… it's genetic… so it's best they separate before things become worse for them. They were already too attached when it happened; leaving things be would be disastrous for the completely opposing personalities.

Tsunade stares at the group as they walk in, Sakura and Sai having things to do and leaving this to Kakashi and their teammates. Naruto takes one look at her and heads back out the door, only stopped by Sasuke's hand on his shirt collar. The young Uchiha seems exasperated and angry, Kakashi is amused and expectant, and Naruto is blushing ten shades of crimson as he keeps from making eye contact with her. Now she's interested in what's about to happen, catching the rings on the younger boys' fingers and knowing immediately what happened. She grins viciously, laughing quietly to tell them she understands exactly what they want.

"I love you two so much right now," she laughs. "Things were so boring without you and the minute you get back, you hand me something like this."

"The divorce…" Sasuke starts.

"Divorce? Oh I don't think so," she states lightly. "You made me suffer boredom enough to make me want to pound my head against a cement wall for a week… this is humorous enough to keep me occupied for at least a year."

"What!" Naruto screams.

"You two are going to suffer marriage until I see fit to let you loose," she grins happily. "And not a moment sooner. So I suggest you actually try to make this work, unless you want me sending you to counseling… I'm positive Kurenai would love to help you out."

"No!" Naruto snaps. "No, you give us a divorce now!"

"I'm the Hokage, not you," Tsunade says sticking out her tongue. "And if you try anything against me, I swear you'll be stuck together for the rest of your pitiful lives. After all, only the Kage of your village can undo a marriage from Metal."

"This isn't fair!" Naruto whines. "Teme, say something!"

"… She's the Hokage," he says feigning innocence.

"I'm going for a walk!"

He storms out and Sasuke smirks when their backs are toward one another, happy he doesn't have to let go of such a wild card. Tsunade notes this and wonders if she did the right thing for a little bit of humor… of course she did! Kakashi sighs, leaving Sasuke alone with Tsunade to send word to his family. Sasuke and Naruto being together is good for Shadow, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want them feeling obligated to stay together. Sasuke nods his head toward Tsunade in a small bow, leaving while humming happily to himself.

That night, Naruto sleeps on the couch at Sasuke house. He moved a few of his things in under Tsunade's orders, but he flat out refused to sleep in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke is out late that night, sleeping over at Crystal's house, one of his lovers. When he comes home that night, he checks on Naruto and then goes up to bed. Naruto gags on the scent of Crystal, hating it on Sasuke and finding that his demonic instincts are screaming at him to overpower it with his own.

*Oh my god! * he thinks. *I can't believe I actually want to sleep with him just so I can overpower the scent of a human! That's so…possessive. Wait, I'm not that possessive. At least, I've never been before. Holy shit, I actually like him enough to make him my alpha! Well, hell if I'm gonna lay down so easily! *

He huffs and buries his head beneath his blanket, growling softly as he vehemently ignores his demonic instincts. Upstairs, Sasuke can feel Naruto's inner battle and wonders briefly what could be wrong with his wife. At the reminder thought of Naruto being his wife, he immediately huffs and decides he can deal with his problems himself. He doesn't know why it doesn't bother him to call his best friend his wife, but he's positive it has something to do with the pride he feels when thinking that wedding ring is simply another kind of mark he can get away with placing. There's a knock on his door and Naruto peeks in, waiting for Sasuke to wave him in with a sigh. He crawls into bed with Sasuke, punching him when he goes to drape an arm around him.

"Don't touch me," Naruto warns. "I'm mad at you, but I can't sleep without you close by. I'll stay in your bed, but you better not touch me or I'll hit you harder."

"Thanks for the warning," Sasuke grumbles rubbing his cheek.

They both lay down on their side of the bed, Naruto growling lowly at the smell of Crystal. Finally, he can't take it anymore and slams Sasuke deeper into his mattress. The older shinobi, much too stunned to do anything but watch, gasps when Naruto leans down to kiss him.

"What the hell's your problem?" he snaps.

"Her scent is driving me crazy, it shouldn't be there!" Naruto growls. "Now hold still so I can get it off."

"And how do you expect to do that…Ah!" Sasuke gasps in surprise.

Naruto has taken him into his mouth, using his skillful mouth to drive his mate insane. Sasuke's hands are in Naruto's blonde locks immediately, trying to hold on to some semblance of sense that can only manage to think 'His mouth is simply sinful'. He moves, helping his wife take him deeper, and moans softly when Naruto swallows. Suddenly, the blonde is gone and Sasuke finds that he's rather disappointed. The blonde fox straddles his hips, his pants gone now, and guides Sasuke into himself. The usually dominant snow leopard is thoroughly shocked, watching his best friend's face morph from concentration to pain and then to pleasure. He's had lovers, both men and women and human and demon, ride him before… but he's never felt so complete. He vaguely wonders if he felt like this on their wedding night, but that thought is killed when Naruto releases and his inner walls clamp down on his painful hardness. He buries himself deep into his wife, planting his seed within him and vaguely hoping it takes although he knows it won't. Naruto begins to fall forward, but Sasuke catches him and lays him beside himself while he pulls out. Much to his displeasure, Naruto is still angry with him and pushes him away.

"Take a shower before coming home next time, I don't want to have to do this again," he snaps.

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean I wanted to do it," Naruto growls. "Kitsune have a genetic instinct that demands their scent overpower any other on their mate. If I can smell another submissive on you I'm going to sleep with you, so don't let it happen again or you're sleeping outside!"

"Well that doesn't seem fair, it's my house," Sasuke mumbles.

"Then I'll sleep outside! Shut up and leave me alone!"

Sasuke doesn't want Naruto sleeping outside, as he knows the demonic population sees him as a trophy and wouldn't hesitate to lure him away from him… so he quietly makes a mental note not to come home without showering next time.

The morning comes with knocking at his door, drawing a vicious growl from him as he forces himself out of bed. Naruto is still asleep and using him as a pillow, so he has to move him gently so as not to disturb him. Once he stumbles down the stairs still half asleep, walks into a table Naruto moved the night before, and trips over Naruto's sandal he kicked out of the way last night when coming home… he opens the door in a really foul mood.

"What the hell do you want?" he snaps with Sharingan eyes.

"Uh… I was told to deliver this to you," a wind demon remarks trembling as he holds out a scroll.

"You couldn't wait until later?"

"It's… um… it's after one in the afternoon," the demon whispers.

"… Ah shit!" Sasuke curses running back inside to get Naruto up.

"That boy's about as refined as his family," the demon mumbles. "Must be a snow leopard thing. Oh well, I delivered the scroll… time to get home and scrounge up a piece of tail."

The demon vanishes on the wind, heading back to Shadow and leaving Sasuke to wake Naruto. He can hear them fighting as he passes their window, watching Naruto throw things at Sasuke as he stands on the bed and Sasuke dodge as he skitters across the floor evasively.

After the morning fight and quick make up session… which involved Sasuke apologizing through the bathroom door and Naruto ordering he go screw someone else so he doesn't have to look at him… the two are walking to Shadow to answer the summons on the scroll received. Naruto pointed out that he really didn't have to go, but Sasuke insisted he couldn't go back to him as per their deal if he were in a different village. The blonde fox was actually hoping he could get some time away from his husband's leering eyes, which are a reminder of what he succumbed to last night.

Shadow is a loud and vibrant village, thousands of demons running around and greeting everyone that passes. They start bowing to Sasuke immediately, glaring at the kit that walks beside him as though he were his equal.

"This place bites," Naruto mumbles.

"They're just jealous of you," Sasuke provides.

Upon reaching the snow leopard compound, Sasuke begins to feel something wrong. Things aren't as busy as usual and they're very quiet… his family is never quiet. He stops Naruto and watches the area intently, sniffing the air and becoming confused when he smells his family and doesn't see them. He doesn't smell any blood, so that's a good sign. Kakashi should be here, so they most likely know that he's married… wait… that's it.

"We're leaving, Naruto," Sasuke frowns.

"But… you got a summons."

"No, they tried to pull the wool over my eyes," the dark haired snow leopard sneers. "They must've forgotten that I'm known for being more observant than the average demon."

"Sasuke-cub, where are you off to?" Kakashi wonders from the archway.

"Leaving."

"You're so close to finding out why you were summoned and you're just going to leave?"

"You told them, didn't you?" Sasuke growls. "You told them I got married."

"… Blizzard would kill me if I didn't," Kakashi whines. "She already teamed up with all the girls and beat me for like a whole day!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto frowns.

"Okay, but it was a really long time. They just want to meet Naruto, that's all," he sighs. "No party, no talk of children, and no judging lectures… I swear on my throne."

"… Swear on Iruka," Sasuke states.

"What?" Kakashi says in shock.

"You heard me. Your throne means nothing to you, that's why you and I live away from it. Swear on Iruka… and no dress up either."

"Dress up?" Naruto murmurs in question.

"… Alright, alright. None of what I said earlier and no dress up for you," Kakashi revises. "I swear on Iruka."

"… I can live with that," Sasuke nods. "Let's go."

"What did you mean by dress up?"

"Don't worry about it, dobe."

Sasuke's family is an assortment of personalities to say the least, all of which come from different mothers. The oldest are triplets from a water demon, slate hair and eyes to match with a tint of blue in their white fur. Torrent is the oldest, and then Rain, and finally Weather. Next is Phantom, from a shadow demon, with grey eyes and pure white hair and fur to match the cloak that covers his body and half his face. Twins from a wind demon come after him, Blizzard and Gust. She takes after their father and him after their mother. Kytes is from another wind demon, his eyes blue and his hair tinted just so with a quiet personality. Another set of twins from a storm demon, Ariel and Gale, are before Kakashi. He's the youngest and came from a human, but he's also the most powerful of the ten. Naruto realizes that if Sasuke turns out like Kakashi, he'll be damn lucky… the rest of his family is crazy. Gust and Gale alone are enough to turn his eyes crimson, as they're tail chasers. He's actually had a run in with Gust before, beating him so badly he spent the month in the hospital.

Naruto is napping in their room, growing more uncomfortable by the minute, and finally gets up to go to the bathroom. He winds up throwing up his lunch, finding that this isn't a normal sickness. He realizes that Sasuke most likely thinks about children at the end of every session with his lovers, but they've been buying demon brand birth control… something he didn't have the time to think about when he jumped Sasuke last night. He breaks down into tears, cursing his husband and Tsunade both along with Kyuubi for his ill-fated abilities. Sasuke walks in to tell him about dinner, hearing him sobbing in the bathroom and immediately going to check on him. He knocks quietly, cutting the sobs off quickly.

"Naruto, can I come in?"

"No, you may not!" Naruto snaps with a sniffle.

"What's the matter, dobe?"

"What's it to you?"

"Please don't do this, Naruto," Sasuke sighs. "Look, I'm coming in."

He opens the door only to shut it quickly again when a bar of soap comes flying his way.

"Open it again and I'll throw the fucking sink!" Naruto growls.

"Are you taking a shower?"

"I was about to," Naruto lies.

"… Dinner is done."

"I'm not hungry."

"… Fine."

Sasuke sighs and walks away, reluctant to leave his wife when he knows something is wrong. Naruto, on the other hand, debates sneaking out the bathroom window and never coming back. After a few hours of gathering himself, he finally takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom to join the others. The minute he sees Sasuke, he growls viciously and punches him in the stomach before walking away again. Sasuke blinks in confusion, nursing his stomach, and glances at his family and their surprised expressions.

"What was that for?" he questions.

"Looks to me like you did something stupid," Blizzard offers. "Don't tell me your dad gave you advice."

"Of course not," Kakashi frowns. "I let him screw up his relationships first… and _then_ I offer him advice."

"I think he's pregnant," the older girls state in unison. "Kitsune abuse their mates when they're pregnant… form of anger management."

"Why's he so angry, though?" Sasuke asks. "I would love to have cubs."

"Would he?" Torrent wonders.

"… I don't know. I guess… I never really asked," Sasuke states quietly. "I just couldn't help but think about having them… I've always done that with my lovers and it's never worked before, so why did it work this time?"

"I doubt Naruto's been packing demon brand birth control," Kakashi scoffs.

"… I better go talk to him."

Naruto is lying in bed when he finds him, the blonde pouting terribly and shredding a pillow with his claws to relieve his stress. Sasuke is about to back out of the door when the pillow pegs him in the face, throwing him backward with the force of the throw. He shakes it off, standing up and carefully moving to sit next to Naruto. The blonde fox immediately snatches away the pillow and starts to shred it once more, growling irately with his back turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," he states darkly.

"Auntie Weather and Auntie Rain think you're pregnant… are you?"

"What does it matter?"

"I would like to help you through it if you are," Sasuke says carefully. "I mean… it would really mean a lot to me if you allowed me to be a part of it. You know, instead of kicking my ass without me knowing exactly why?"

"… Why did you do it?" Naruto cries.

"Do what?"

"Why did you think about kids?"

"… I don't know, I just… I really wanted kids and I always think about them during… I guess it was just habit," Sasuke tries hesitantly. "I'm really sorry, Naruto. I should've talked to you about it first, but… I wasn't really planning on sleeping with you so quickly."

"Oh so now it's my fault you don't know how to shower before coming home!" Naruto snaps angrily.

"No, I didn't say that," Sasuke says holding his hands up in defense. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I mean, you never told me about your instincts when we got home so I didn't know… if I did, I never would've left her scent on me like that. We're both equally to blame… but I understand if you hate me for it."

"Teme… I don't hate you," Naruto huffs. "I'm just angry with you. You never talk to me about what I want, you always do what you want and forget I have a mind as well."

"… Are we still talking about us, or are you projecting your feelings from a former relationship?" Sasuke wonders cautiously.

"… I guess I am, aren't I?" Naruto laughs. "I'm sorry, teme, I didn't mean to."

"Its okay, my dobe. Now… let's get Uncle Torrent to check your tummy out, okay?"

"Okay."

Torrent and his sisters give Naruto a check up and inform Sasuke that the cubs will be born in a week's time, as Naruto is a demon of life and it grows faster within him. He's going to have twin boys, both snow leopards, and Sasuke is overjoyed. The two have decided to stay in Shadow so Naruto can have them there, mainly because his uncle and his sisters would pitch a hissy fit should someone else bring a cub from their clan into the world. When the day comes, Sasuke is standing outside Naruto's room with wide eyes and an open jaw… Naruto is cursing his very existence with extremely explicit plans on how to prevent anything of the like from ever happening again. Once the cubs are born, he's very hesitant to go anywhere near his wife until he threatens to make good on those plans if he doesn't. Lying within a crib by Naruto's bed is two little snow leopard boys with shockingly silver hair, the two already scowling at one another in the inability to actually hit each other. The oldest Naruto names Hatake Neko and Sasuke names the younger Hatake Ryo, the family cooing happily at the two scowling boys that seem to take after their father.

A week later, once Torrent and his sisters deem the cubs healthy enough to travel, Sasuke and Naruto take the twins home to Konoha. Kakashi having already relayed the news to Tsunade, who announced it to the village before the two returned. The come home to a baby shower, the nursery restored, and all their friends cheering happily… and Kiba laughing hysterically with Tsunade. Sasuke looks over to his wife… a present to die for… and his little boys that smile happily.


End file.
